Movie Night At Dave's
by theglitteryone
Summary: A seemingly innocent movie date takes a turn for the sexy. A quick oneshot for my PB


The sounds of passionate kissing echoed through Dave's shadowed apartment. However, they were not caused by the two people on the date, but rather the people on Dave's flat screen TV. It was a stupid movie that John had coerced the self- professed cool kid into watching on their six- month anniversary. John sat contentedly, enraptured by the cheesy characters on screen.

They sat like this for about half an hour, before Dave's hand slithered out of the popcorn bowl and came to rest on John's thigh. A light blush colored his boyfriend's cheeks as he tried to concentrate on the movie at hand.

However, Dave refused to let up; his hand was inching up and to the right. John was sure he was blushing brightly, though it could not be seen in the dark. To avert the problem that was arising, the flustered dork snatched Dave's hand into a sweaty grip; subsequently stopping all movement. He heard a huff of breath from beside him and knew that he had bested his boyfriend for the moment.

However, the tension of the sexual variety was flowing freely through the room and John could not bear it a second longer. He decided that more snacks were in order, so he stood and headed for the kitchen, but not before a certain shades- sporting DJ could land a resounding smack on his ass. The raven- haired dork attempted to keep his cool as he exited the room and went to get his asshole of a boyfriend some skittles.

John entered the room again soon, and walked back to the black leather couch. He sat down; clutching the candy in both hands, and went to give Dave a kiss. Our delightfully sexually frustrated cool kid had other ideas, and turned what could have been a chaste kiss into a much harder one. Pressing his lips tight to John's and winding his arms around his boyfriend's neck, the DJ knew his time had come. He was going to; as Daft Punk so eloquently put it, get lucky.

John dropped the bag of skittles to the carpeted floor as he brought one hand up to tangle in Dave's hair, the other one tightening into a fist on his shirt. Dave ran his tongue along John's lips, hoping to further the kiss. That was a thing that most definitely happened, and they were now pressing hot, open- mouthed kisses to each other's lips, and every now and then letting their tongues connect which would elicit a moan from both of them.

The kissing continued as the credits rolled; but now John was laying on his back and flushed and moaning and Dave was kissing along his jawline, smirking every now and then. John couldn't believe he had been adverse to this during the movie. This was so much better than watching Nic Cage would ever be. Dave kissed back up to his lips; and having removed his shades, his bright red eyes locked on John's.

Dave lowered his lips down to the slightly tanned column of John's neck, sucking because he wasn't sure if biting was an okay thing to do but Lalonde and her vampire- ass girlfriend seemed to be doing pretty well… and he was going off on a tangent again. No tangents now; only soft- focus sexing. Tentatively, he bit down onto the soft skin, and a moan ripped through John's throat and he knew he was doing something right. Sure, they had done the dance with no pants before; but it never failed to make him grin. That is, the sight of John lying flushed and groaning underneath him.

John whined as Dave pulled back; however, the initial sense of frustration quickly left him when Dave commanded, "shirt off, babe." Quickly, John attempted to remove his shirt, getting tangled in the soft white material in the process. Dave chuckled quietly, and the humor of the situation quickly brought them to giggles by the light of the DVD menu. However, the aching in John's blue cotton sweatpants didn't keep him laughing for long, and his t- shirt issue was quickly solved as both of them worked to get him out of the soft confines. Dave quickly removed his shirt, and John plopped both garments onto the ground beside the couch. There, teamwork at its finest; now, down to business. Literally.

Dave grinned as John looked up at him with those bright blue eyes and reattached his lips to John's chest. Wasting no time, he began kissing down John's chest; pausing when he arrived at the waistband of the moaning dork's sweatpants. Deftly, he hooked two fingers into John's waistband and pulled his pants down his thighs. Said Ghostbusters enthusiast groaned at the slide of the fabric, closing his eyes. However, aforementioned bright blue orbs opened wide as Dave rubbed John's clothed erection through his boxers. John hummed as Dave rubbed him slowly, reaching down and pulling his boxers down quickly, causing Dave to laugh quietly. "Shut up and stop teasing, Dave" John whispered harshly. Lucky for him, our self- assured cool kid just grinned. Maintaining eye contact with John, he pressed his tongue to the base of his boyfriend's cock, licking up the length. John bucked his hips, which prompted Dave to reach down and hold them in place, swirling his tongue around the head. "C'mon.." John whimpered; and obliging him, Dave slid his mouth around John's dick. John threw his head back, arching up and trying to get deeper into the wet heat surrounding his member. It took a few more licks to the underside of his cock and some intense sucking, before it became too much and he was crying out and releasing into Dave's mouth.

They sat there for a while, Dave having finished himself off soon after, just looking at each other while cuddling sideways. "John?" Dave murmured quietly.

"Yeah?" the shorter boy replied, still slightly out of breath.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Where are my skittles?"

"Shut up and cuddle me."


End file.
